Artemisia
Lab Assistant | residence = G-0 | alias = Shiga (紫蛾, Violet Moth) | epithet = "Tenebrous Nun of Science" (闇修道尼の理科, Anshūdōni no Rika) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 5 (Chronologically) 16-17 (Physically) | status = Alive | height = 5'2" (160 cm) | weight = 104 lbs (47.2 kg) }} Artmeisia (アルテミシア, Arutemishia), also known as Shiga (紫蛾, Violet Moth) — derived from her interest in moths and purple things, is an artificial bioengineered for the purpose of being Ganymede Pyrrha's lab assistant — thus an affiliate of the Marines; though she's known to be rather cheeky, playful, and eccentric — this beguiles her genius, proving to be a well-versed in her right, specializing in robotics. Her methods of scientific exploration being darker than her creator, combined with her nun-like appearance, she's known as the "Tenebrous Nun of Science" (闇修道尼の理科, Anshūdōni no Rika); she currently resides in G-0 since her existence goes against the World Government's regulations, putting her creator in a compromising position, but occasionally leaves the base to do her own exploration to further her research. Appearance Modified from scratch with an intention in mind, Artemisia is everything that Pyrrha ever wanted in an assistant, in terms of looks, to the point where her creator states that "Artemisia one of my Pyrrha greatest creations! She came out exactly how I wanted her to be~!♥" — having much pride in her. A rather petite teenage girl with a lithe frame, Artemisia has very soft skin that makes her seem like she’s made of porcelain and a childlike face, her big golden soulless eyes and mischevious smile adds to her playfulness. She has black to white gradient hair — kept either long or short through the use of Life Return for preference that enhances her beautiful figure, moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. It seems that Pyrrha dresses her as if she's dressing up a doll, personally crafting her clothes through scientific means; this makes her wardrobe different from others, having various special functions. Her most common one is the western nun outfit that she and her creator approve of, Pyrrha commenting that it fits her perfectly. It's black possessing a gold, cross-like symbol on the hip part, golden line patterns on the sleeves, side, and front, and flowing frilly sleeves. She wears a detached sleeve version of this outfit during the warmer seasons that's considerably slimmer and shorter — as if she's wearing a summer seifuku. Her street clothes are rather plain but still considered fashionable. Artemisia Full Alternate.jpg|Artemisia main outfit — detached sleeves version. Artemisia Full Casual.png|Artemisia in her street clothes. Personality Originally created with the purpose of being Pyrrha's perfect lab assistant, Artemisia has many traits that were personally molded by her creator — though some of which were mutated through unique genetic mishaps, formed into what she is currently; though her appearance was perfect, her personality was slightly off from what was intended. Regardless, she's still treasured by her creator, disregarding such "mistakes" after Pyrrha realized that what she had originally intended would ultimately ruin Artemisia, as she would technically have no will of her own, dating back to how Pyrrha was conceived and treated. Playful, jovial, and happy-go-lucky to a fault, Artemisia is someone who has a habit of making light of various situations, always thinking of them as a game of sorts; she's one to have fun at other's expense, which makes very apathetic to the whims and plights of others. Mercury once described her as "innocently sadistic jester", off-put with the way she carries herself in the presence of others and chiding her for her actions at given moments, while Pyrrha describes her as "childlike" — having the mentality of a curious and teasing youngster, making trouble for others. One of her signature quirks is the superficial smile and mischevious expression she gives whenever something amuses her, often covering her mouth in front of her hand in a mocking manner. In general, one can consider to be annoying and a "pest" — especially if someone or something catches her eye. According to Pyrrha, Artemisia is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Despite her eccentric behavior, she maintains her scientific mindset — alluding to her given purpose; when not playing, she's busy assisting Pyrrha or Mercury with some of their projects, doing everything in her power to assist them — including using herself as a test subject. Her selfless use of herself as a test dummy is due to the pride she often takes in her body, likened that to Pyrrha, thus is incredibly durable in multiple ways. Like any vain teenager, she often takes care of herself constantly — describing herself as a "sacred temple of absolute perfection" in an immoderate way, giving way to her obnoxiousness. Artemisia has shown that she's willing to use anyone and anything as her test subject, in the same manner, she's used, doing so with complete apathy — disregarding their safety and opinions. She's more results-oriented than most scientists, thus will feel disappointment when things don't go her way and lose interest on the test subject altogether. Most troubling events that happen in G-0 can be traced back to her, not cleaning her mess and expecting someone else to do so, getting the young clone into much trouble by Pyrrha and other scientists. Typically, she takes pride in her creations, especially those she considered to be a "success", this will go out of her way to defend them should they come under fire for any reason. History Unlike her compatriots, Artemisia doesn't have much of a history, having been created in recent years; Pyrrha became overworked shortly after her breakthrough with MARITECH, earning her recognition by the World Government — not only getting the Marines used to the new equipment on upper echelon's orders but busy with fulfilling her end with Saint Dolphus, her primary benefactor, not to mention the other myriad experiments she had planned after her move to G-0. Eventually, she decided that she would need an assistant as smart as herself in order to keep up with the load, thus used her genius to create Artemisia via bioengineering. Having been instilled with the necessary traits and requirements, Artemisia quickly developed over the course of a few days, eventually becoming the assistant that Pyrrha desperately desired by the thirteenth day; despite her genius, she was known to be a curious troublemaker, often getting herself and Pyrrha into trouble with the other Marine scientists with her shenanigans. She later made use of her God-given talents by applying them to a few experiments Pyrrha placed her in charge of, turning out to be successes and making her creator's life easier. Typically, she was fawned over by her creator plenty, which caused her to become somewhat distant and encouraged her mischevious streak. It's noted that her curiosity leads to her leaving the lab quite often, looking for test subjects and new material she could use; eventually, she would become friends with Vertigron and Lanstar Mercury respectively — being in charge of the former's cybernetics and using the latter as her personal servant from time-to-time. Equipment and Inventions Psygarona Lux ( , lit. "High-Grade Biologically-Synchronized Weaponry"): Psygarona Lux is the name given to the series of weapons that Artemisia personally engineered for herself, making good use of her artificial physiology. Though she's not combat-savvy, she does envy her creator's talent for both combat and weapon-crafting — ignorant to the actual reason behind the two. Artemisia confirms these aren't part of the MARITECH line due to the way they're crafted, although she did take some inspiration from said line because of what she had in mind; linked to her consciousness, the Psygarona Lux series are mentally controlled and partially-dependent on her unique lineage factor for functionality. So long as she's aware and conscious, the Psygarona Lux weapons will remain active. Though mainly containing blasters, swords, grenades, etc, it also has tools that can be used for mundane uses; typically, they're made from an incredibly durable material and lined with seastone — phasing out Devil Fruit powers entirely and making them nigh indestructible. It's known that she keeps some of them on her person, compressed into normal trinkets and kept in holsters until when their use is necessary. JABBERWOCKY: To Be Written Powers & Abilities Quotes *(During her conversation with Pyrrha) "Ah, science~! Both the bane and boon of humanity's existence. Can't live without it despite all the dangers it brings to our lives." *(Her stern mentality) "If there's one thing that I know as a scientist, is that morality is a form of weakness. Scientists seek to explore places where humanity dares not to touch. Morality simply gets in the way of that. The greatest amounts of progress in various sciences come from discarding such a useless concept." *(In response to something exciting) "La vie est drôle!" *(To an opponent) "I'll think I'll make you my next test subject. Don't worry, I'm known to be rather delicate with those that gained my attention. You will help me with a few experiments that I've prepared, will you? It will be much appreciated." *(To an opponent) "Oh my oh my! You sure take an interesting approach. But in all fairness, I should tell you two things: one, your methods are flawed as they are brash with little chance of succeeding and two, if you think you'll live by the end of this, I'll make sure to correct your thinking. You already fucked up as is." Trivia *Her creation came about when the author realized that Pyrrha would need a proper assistant due to her role with both the Marines and the World Government. *After looking over the character, the author find that this is a combination of Eve from the anime/manga series, Black Cat, Nui Harime from the anime series, Kill la Kill, and Saya Sasamiya from anime/light novel series, Gakuen Toshi no Asterisk. References Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Marines Category:World Government